


Not Unknown

by ami_ven



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: ncisdrabble100, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-10 02:12:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3272981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You know, I’d thought that Agent Gibbs didn’t like me.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Unknown

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "ncisdrabble100" prompt #422 "the SecNav"

“You know,” said the SecNav, as Vance closed his office door behind them, “I’d thought that Agent Gibbs didn’t like me. But he seems… I don’t want to say ‘nicer’….since I visited the lab.”

Vance smiled. “You met Miss Sciuto?”

She frowned. “Yes. She seems incredibly good at her job, if a bit… unconventional.”

“And you told Gibbs that?”

“I left out the ‘unconventional’ part.”

“Agent Gibbs is very protective of his team,” Vance told her. “As the new SecNav, you were an unknown, a potential danger— nothing personal— but now he knows where you stand.”

She smiled. “Well, good.”

THE END


End file.
